Big Brother 1
The first season of Bham101's Big Brother premiered on June 29, 2013. The season features 15 HouseGuests that will compete in a 3 month power struggle for $500,000. Format This season, along with all future seasons, will follow the American format. HouseGuests were sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and nominated two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household, he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. HouseGuests also took part in Have vs. Have-Not competitions in which they were divided into either the "Haves" or the "Have Nots" depending on their performance in the competitions. HouseGuests that become "Have Nots" for the week had to eat "Big Brother slop", take cold showers, and sleep on uncomfortable beds. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then nominated another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host Bham101. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household cast the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the greater number of votes will be evicted from the House on the live Wednesday broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Bham101. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother. The final seven HouseGuests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining HouseGuests. The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. HouseGuests Advertisements revealed that 15 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother House for 3 months. Have-Nots Voting Notes 1: In the Head of Household competition on Day 27, six "rewards" (each inside a box) were offered to the first six houseguests eliminated. One box contained $10,000 (Jonny). One box contained immunity from nominations (Anthony). The other four boxes each contained a slip saying "Have-Not", meaning that houseguest is a have-not. 2: As Head of Household, Zeke voted to break the tie on Day 34. Records Most Head of Household Wins: Most Power of Veto Wins: Most times nominated: Most votes to evict: Least times nominated: 'Least votes to evict: '